


【相二/ABO】开不了口

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二/ABO】开不了口

1.

在一个已经进化出ABO三种主要身体特征的近百年的社会里，如何应对分化时发生的情况早已有了非常丰富的经验。

在集中分化的年纪，学校会将分化后的学生集中在一个班级，还没分化的则继续混合教学。

相叶雅纪是在高中一年级的时候分化成Alpha的，而他的死党二宫和也则一直没什么动静。他们是校园里最要好的朋友，他们并没有觉得相叶的分化让他们的生活出现什么变化，最多就是相叶的身材拔高得更夸张了一点罢了。

他们是在相叶小学六年级转学过来的时候认识的。相叶来自千叶，因为爸爸工作关系而调动到东京。

两个人整天打打闹闹地升到了高中。相叶分化那天是二宫的生日，他因为分化而被送到医院观察并稳定身体里的信息素，于是完美地错过了二宫的生日。

他本来想亲手做的生日蛋糕也因为错过了时间而显得毫无意义。虽然二宫一点都不在意，但这成了相叶心中的永远的遗憾。

二宫今年的生日礼物，相叶一早就想好了，他知道二宫想要的东西很贵，所以他最近都在想办法去打工赚钱。

在他们高中的旁边是一所艺术学院，相叶听同学说学院里的艺术生经常会请模特，酬金也可观，这让他很心动。

这天放学他故意不去参加棒球部的训练，一个人跑去隔壁学院看看有没有可以做的兼职。

没想到还真的让他碰上一个。

相叶根据纸上的电话打给了那个叫大野智的艺术学生。对方是大二生，因为最近的作品集需要找寻一个肌肉线条分明的男性Alpha当模特。

对方的声音听起来软软的，像个糯米团子，又像还没睡醒一般。相叶几乎要把耳朵竖起来才听到他在说什么。他们把时间约在两天后的周末，到时候大野会来学院门口接相叶进美术室。

相叶刚挂了大野的电话，二宫的电话就打来了。

“你走了吗？”

二宫那边有水声，相叶猜他应该是打完棒球后正在洗脸。他们本来是属于同一个社团的，但相叶因为急着过来找兼职，于是就向队长撒了个小谎，说是家里有事要请假。这事他没和二宫说得太详细，毕竟他想着在二宫生日时给他个惊喜，加上二宫总是能将他看穿，他想要保住这秘密不容易。

“在家了。”

“家里没什么事吧？”

相叶摇摇头，想起二宫在电话那头看不见，于是又连忙开口否认。

“你现在要走了吗？今晚要不要来我家吃饭？”二宫的外婆最近身体不好，他母亲回娘家照顾她，他爸爸又刚好出差，相叶的母亲担心他一个人在家不好好吃饭，干脆让二宫放学后跟着相叶回来吃了饭再回家。

“嗯。”

相叶听得出电话那头的二宫有些犹豫，但也还是答应了。相叶小跑赶回家，甩下书包后把作业摆满书桌，他想如果二宫追问他今天不去社团而回家是因为什么事，他就说是为了补做老师罚抄的作业好了。毕竟他的成绩一直不算优秀，排名也是在年级的中等，与一直稳占前五名的二宫相比，他常常都在想是不是因为自己太笨，还是自己不够努力。

不一会，相叶妈妈就在楼下喊他，说是二宫来了。相叶甩下笔“蹬蹬蹬”地下了楼。

尽管是打完棒球，二宫依然和动不动就浑身汗味的Alpha不同，他看上去干净整洁并且一副优等生的模样。

相叶上前搭住他的肩，丝毫没在意自己只穿了一件贴身背心，甚至没想过这样的他们看起来其实有点暧昧。

“好臭！”二宫挪开他的手臂，“你干嘛一股汗臭味。”

二宫总是用嫌弃的口吻来和他说话，但相叶一点都不在意，他知道二宫并不是真的讨厌他。

“要不要上来一起做作业？”因为二宫还没分化，相叶对彼此间的相处仍是毫不顾忌。

“嗯。”

相叶把书桌上的东西收拾了一下，打算把书桌让给二宫使用，自己则趴在床上继续写。

“喂，你在这里写吧，字本来就丑，再这样趴着怎么写得好。”

二宫拉着相叶让他坐下，自己去床边做起作业来。相叶写了没几个字就忍不住转过头去偷望二宫，二宫背对着他专注地写着作业，丝毫没留意到自己整个人落入了相叶的目光里。

相叶打量着二宫穿着小白袜的脚，二宫这个人，虽然平时神情桀骜不驯，其实内里又温柔又细心。他想起两人相识之初，做主动的是二宫，跑来和他打招呼，和他做朋友，甚至还牵他的手一起放学。

相叶自己也想不通为什么在分化那天，他躺在医院的病床上梦里出现的都是二宫。

二宫倔强又俏皮的脸蛋挂着泪痕，一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字。他从来没有见过这样的二宫，像是难受又像是舒服，紧紧皱着的眉头，不停颤动的睫毛像震翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

他低头吻上那动人的眼眸，二宫的手臂缠上他的背，他这才注意到他们都全身赤裸，汗液沾满了身体，二宫白嫩得像凝脂一般的肌肤泛着情欲的色彩。他俯下身含住二宫早已硬起来的乳头，他发现那颗小东西好玩极了，小小的一颗，用舌尖拨弄的时候，二宫会发出又娇又媚的声音，那呻吟声含含糊糊的，一下一下地撩动着他的心弦。

他不知道自己那硬梆梆的性器是什么时候埋进了二宫的身体里，他感受着肠道无与伦比的紧致，每一次的挺进都像把二宫的身体又打开一些，二宫眼角含着一汪水，动情至极地看着他，像是鼓励他再用力一点。

他喊着二宫的名字，在媚肉的吮吸下把射了出来。

相叶知道这只是一个春梦，但他不懂为什么梦里的主角是二宫。二宫还没有分化，并且是他最要好的朋友，而他却在梦里和他做爱，这实在是太过分了！他偷偷问过医生这是为什么，医生说有两种可能性，一是因为他刚刚分化，信息素水平还不稳定，所以会比还没分化前出现更多春梦的次数，二是他可能把喜欢的人当成了性幻想的对象。

喜欢的人……

这么说是指他喜欢二宫吗？

医生说这只是他的猜想，很多人都会对喜欢的人产生性幻想，这并不是什么不可思议的事。

医生的话让相叶有一段时间不敢和二宫太过亲近，但这段时间没有持续很长，因为他发现自己真的喜欢了二宫，所以让他和二宫保持距离反而让他更难受了。

“喂！专心做功课啊！”

二宫也不知道是怎么回事，总觉得背后有着两道灼热的目光，他回过头去，发现相叶正目不转睛地盯着他的脚看。他的脸一红，尖着嗓子叫了起来。

“哦！哦哦！”相叶被捉个正着，连忙转过身去，偷偷地喘着气，他总是担心自己对二宫那些小心思会被发现。

二宫看着相叶的动作，趁他不注意扬了扬嘴角。他也不知道自己干嘛不会对相叶生气，要是别人这样盯着他的脚看，他估计早就冲上去给对方一个爆头了。只有相叶能让他变得很奇怪，什么都可以容忍接受。

他低头看着自己的脚，也不知道自己的脚到底有什么好看的，但相叶那看得怔住的模样让他觉得既可爱又好笑。

 

2.

周末的时候，相叶按约定的时间来到了美术学院门口等大野。他不知道当模特要怎样的穿着，于是挑了衣柜里最好看的衬衫和牛仔裤。他本来就高，这身衣服虽然简单却把他的身材完全衬托出来，加上那张英俊的脸，就算是见惯帅哥美女的艺术生也忍不住在路过时多看他几眼。

“相叶君！相叶君！”

随着那粘呼呼的声音，一个身材娇小的男生从不远处朝相叶跑了过来。

“大野君你好。”相叶打量那人，觉得他怎么都不像比自己大几年的人。大野有点猫背，这点和二宫很像。五官很精致，身上有掩盖不住的艺术生的气质。

看着大野气喘呼呼的样子，相叶忍不住轻轻拍他的背帮他顺气。

大野带着相叶到一间空闲的美术室。他今天借用了这间室，并且摆好了素描工具。相叶第一次当模特，而且还是人体模特，在大野还没发出指令之前，他不敢轻举妄动，连衣服的扣子都不敢解开。

“相叶君别太紧张。”大野看到相叶额头沁出了薄汗，于是递了纸巾给他，“放轻松，虽然你是第一次，但并没有什么好紧张的，你越是紧张，效果可能反而会更不好。”

相叶没想到一脸迷糊的大野倒是这么会安慰人，他接过纸巾擦了一下汗。大野搬来一张椅子让相叶坐在上面，他站远一点稍微观察了一下角度，然后才示意相叶把扣子解开。

“不，不用把衣服脱掉，就这样把衣摆撩开露出腹肌就可以了。”

大野阻止了刚解完扣子准备把上衣脱去的相叶，并将自己的想法告诉了他。相叶最初把腹肌照发给大野的时候，大野觉得这就是自己想找的模特了。他这次的主题是肌肉线条，但在见到相叶之后，他决定改掉主题。相叶给人的感觉是优秀学长，大野原以为有着六块腹肌的肌肉男一般都长得孔武有力，却没想到相叶如此清秀，刚才在门口第一眼看到相叶的时候，他就想这个模特明明已经有着这么英俊的脸蛋，却还要配上如此完美的肌肉线条，真是让人嫉妒。

所以他不让相叶把衣服完全脱掉，他想这种若隐若显的性感会更吸引眼球。

“眼睛看地面，衣服可以随意点，腿这么修长就不要弯起来，稍稍伸出来这样显腿长。”

相叶的眼睛很漂亮，一般的Alpha不会有这么纤细的五官，大野指挥着他摆出自己想要的姿势。相叶的可塑性很强，大野觉得自己捡到一个天生的衣架子，身材比例几近完美。沉醉在工作里的两人并没有发现窗外有人经过，那人用哀伤的目光偷偷地看着大野，又在大野发现他之前，安静地转身离去。

第一次的模特工作很顺利，大野给钱也非常爽快，相叶高兴地数着大野给的酬劳，心里想着要是有机会再多做几次这样的兼职，那二宫今年的生日礼物就有着落了。

“相叶君，在不影响你学业的前提下，你下周能再过来给我当模特吗？”

“诶？大野君说的是真的吗？”

“叫我O酱吧。这当然是真的，不过下一次如果是要裸上半身，相叶君可以接受吗？当然酬劳方面会加多10%，你觉得可以接受吗？”

“当然可以。”相叶高兴得几乎要跳起来，连连点头。

刚离开美术学院，相叶就看到手机上几个来自二宫的未接来电和邮件。他这才想起他忘记告诉二宫他今天不在家，他出门时也没有和母亲说得很详细，估计如果二宫打电话来的话，肯定会觉得很奇怪——毕竟他们连周末去哪里都是毫不隐瞒对方的。

“喂，Nino？”相叶不知道二宫找他什么事，连忙回了电话过去。

“你不在家吗？伯母说你出去了。”

二宫的声音听起来又软又粘，自从分化以后相叶觉得自己看二宫的目光越发不纯正，有时连听到二宫的声音都会忍不住嘴角带笑。可是二宫还没分化，他不知道自己该怎么做才对，他只好把一切收藏起来，慢慢等待。

“嗯，有点事，不过已经在回家的路上了。”

“妈妈从外婆家回来了，她带了些特产给伯父伯母，你有空过来拿吗？”

“有空，我现在就过来。”

挂了相叶的电话之后，二宫推开了房间的窗户，现在已经是初夏，空气开始变得湿热，连风都带着温度，一点都不凉快。

他拢了一下头发，他想去剪头发了，为了保暖而一直没剪的头发已经盖住耳朵了，这种发型在夏天可是非常难受的，尽管这样让他的脸看起来显得又小又俊。

相叶已经分化快一年了，可是仅仅比相叶小半年的他却一直没有动静，这让二宫很煎熬。

相叶竟然会是Alpha，这让他很意外。他原以为五官清秀可人的相叶有可能会是Omega的，却没想到相叶会在他生日那天突然分化，他看着相叶一脸难受地被送上救护车，本来是他开心的日子，却因为相叶的事让他心情变得很糟糕。

他一直以相叶最好的朋友自居，但到了那一刻他才明白有些事可能在长久的相处中发生了质的变化。

相叶在分化后有一段时间常常躲着他，这让他非常难受。他三番四次想截住相叶问个清楚，可那人却像是变了个性一样，躲他躲得非常厉害。后来这一切又突然恢复正常，让他百思不得其解。

今天他本来想拿特产到相叶家，打电话给相叶一直没有接听，打到相叶家，相叶母亲却说相叶不在家。二宫觉得相叶似乎在搞什么神秘的事情，这让他很不爽，他最讨厌相叶有事隐瞒他了。

他知道相叶分化之后越发受欢迎，不仅是外形越来越出众，那温柔体贴的个性更是讨人喜欢，Omega班的漂亮Omega都在谈论他。

他一直在想自己为什么还没分化，分化这件事对他来说像嫌疑犯等待判刑，他希望自己能成为和相叶匹配的Omega，可是以自己的个性，他又怕会是个Alpha或者Beta。

这些都让他心情很糟糕。

“小和，雅纪来了。”

母亲的声音在楼下传上来。其实二宫早就在窗户看到相叶了，相叶还抬头朝他挥手打招呼。他看到相叶的衣服是相叶衣柜里最帅气的那一套，相叶平时都穿得很随意，唯独对这套衣服特别宝贝，那是他分化后，相叶父亲送他的礼物，以祝贺他长大成人。相叶很珍惜这套衣服，如果不是什么重要场合，他都不舍得让这套衣服出场。

相叶今天穿成这样到底是去了哪里？

二宫怀着疑问等待相叶上楼来，可是在相叶推开房门的时候，又突然噤了声。相叶虽然只大他半年，可是由于分化了的原因，整个人看着比他成熟，那身衣服衬得相叶更加俊帅挺拔，一下子就能将别人的目光锁在自己身上。

虽然单纯的相叶似乎还没察觉到自己的变化，对任何人都还像以前那样单纯直接。

相叶以为二宫起床那么久肯定早已换好衣服，没想到进来看到的还是那个穿着睡衣的二宫。二宫的睡衣款式简单，只是那种宽松感让人觉得又萌又可爱。

“你一大早去哪了？”

二宫开口打破沉默，相叶下了决心要隐瞒他打工赚钱的事，于是就说因为睡不着随便出去走走。

两个人捧着二宫母亲带回来的特产回相叶家。他们的家相隔不远，从认识开始就常常串门，两家人一直维持着良好关系。二宫拥有相叶家的钥匙，彼此的父母都把对方当成儿子来看待。可偏偏就是这么亲密的关系，更让二宫无法接受相叶对他有任何的隐瞒。

他故意越走越慢，相叶却很敏感地察觉到他的落后，连忙停了下来。

“是不是东西太重了？小和把东西都给我吧。”

相叶说着便想腾出一只手去拿二宫的东西，二宫却轻轻避开。

“别把我当成那些娇弱的Omega好吗？”二宫看过太多在相叶面前发嗲的Omega了，偏偏那个人还来者不拒，人家嗲他什么事他都傻傻的去帮忙，都不想想人家干嘛用那种口气动作和他说话。

“我也只不过是想帮你而已。”相叶觉得自从自己分化之后，二宫对他毒舌的时间越来越多了，他觉得自己很无辜。

“不用，我自己能行。”相叶委屈的样子让二宫意识到自己刚才的话又说重了，但是他一想起相叶现在越来越受欢迎的模样就忍不住会生气。

两人沉默地到了相叶家，相叶妈妈没发现他们之间的低气压，二宫在见到相叶母亲之后也不再黑着脸，那笑容又甜又乖，哄得相叶妈妈心花怒放。

相叶看着那个像蜜糖一样甜沁人心的二宫，心里忍不住也在想如果二宫是个Omega会有多好啊。

可，万一二宫不是呢？

那，他要怎么办？

 

3.

今天转学来的新同学掀起了一场小风波——一个还没分化的小帅哥，有着出众的五官，深邃的眉眼像极了混血儿。Alpha班的人都忍不住频频假装经过地去偷瞄他，其中也包括相叶。

相叶并来不想去理这些八卦的，他想着这小帅哥无论什么来头，二宫都一定跑来和他说的。但当他听到班里的人说二宫和那转学生看似关系很好的时候，相叶就坐不住了。虽说小时候两人认识的时候是二宫作主动的，可从那以后，他都没见二宫主动结识过什么人，随着年岁的增长，二宫越发精致俊美，就越来越慢热，一般人想和他打成一片都不是件容易事。

相叶装着路过地站在二宫班房门口，他看到二宫和那个生面孔的转学生靠在一起聊天，那样眉飞色舞的二宫，他已经很久没有见过了。他有点傻怔住，看着二宫心里直犯酸，曾经属于他的笑容似乎已经不再是他独有了。

趁着二宫还没发现他，他赶紧转身离开。他不敢上去去问，他觉得自己没有那个资格，他不过就是二宫的好朋友而已，二宫可以拥有很多好朋友，他并没有什么唯一性。

放学的时候，二宫拉着转学生来到相叶的班里打算等他一起走，却被告知相叶早已经离开。二宫很诧异，除了要去社团的日子，他们平时都是一起上学一起放学的，像这样不告而别几乎是从未出现过的事。

“二宫君，怎么了？”转学生生田斗真怯怯地问道。

“没事，我们走吧。”

生田看出二宫不是很高兴，小嘴都撅了起来，他不敢开口问原因，但也隐约猜到可能跟那个叫相叶的Alpha有关。

两人安静地走了好一段路，生田还是没忍住开了口。

“那个叫相叶的人对Nino很重要吧？”生田小心翼翼地说，“Nino见不到他都没有了笑容。”

“闭嘴！少胡扯！”二宫像被踩到尾巴的猫，整个人都几乎要跳起来了，“谁在乎他了！”

生田“噗”地笑了出来，“好好，是我胡扯。”

明明和他见不着松本润的表情一模一样，还嘴硬。生田虽然还没分化，但心里对这种事清楚得很。

送了生田去坐电车之后，二宫掏出电话，上面什么都没有，他犹豫着要不要打给相叶，可又觉得自己没有那个立场去追问相叶的行踪。正别别扭扭不知道该怎么办的时候，二宫看到相叶迎面走来。

“Nino？”

相叶没想到这个时间还会看到二宫。他下了课没等二宫就跑去看那个准备要买给二宫的生日礼物，最近他帮大野做了几次模特，钱也存得七七八八了，估计要在二宫生日前买到那个东西不是难事。他<已经央求店员千万得给他留着了，店员看他长得好看又一脸诚恳，于是特意把他要的那个款式和码数留起来了。

相叶心满意足地踏上回家的路上，却没想到会遇见因为送生田到车站而延迟了回家的二宫。他看着二宫，不知道该开口说什么才好。

“你不是一早就走了吗？怎么这会还在这里？”

二宫最近总觉得相叶有点怪怪的，就连分化之初也没有这样，他是不是有什么事瞒着他？

“就……四处逛逛。”

相叶撒谎的时候，眼神会到处飘，二宫和他相处这么多年，对他的小动作了如指掌。

“放学还不回家做作业，你这样要怎么考大学？”二宫也不拆穿他。相较而言，他更担心相叶的成绩，他听说相叶这次测验的成绩又往后退了几名。

“我有分寸啦。”相叶知道自己最近花了一些时间去大野那里，所以复习得不够好。可是有些话从二宫口里说出来就是不一样，感觉特别刺伤他。

二宫看到相叶连招呼都不打就走了，心里也不高兴起来。他明明是一片好心，有人却偏偏不领情。

哼！谁要理你！

夕阳下，两个反方向的身影渐行渐远。二宫走了几步，忍不住还是回过头去，却发现相叶早已没影了，心里更加不爽，拉紧书包快步走了回家。

他不知道在他还没回头的时候，相叶一直凝视着他夕阳里单薄的身影，最终还是难过地转了身。

 

4.

相叶今天美滋滋的，昨天是他当大野模特的最后一天，大野的作品集已经完成，而他们也在画画当中成为了好朋友。别看大野总是一脸慵懒，他当年考入美术学院的时候无论是专业课还是文化课都是学院里的前茅，相叶的功课在他的指导下也有了很大的进步。

成绩的进步并没有让相叶很开心，自从那天在路上相遇之后，他发现二宫似乎在躲着他。二宫最近总和那个叫生田的转学生腻在一起，上学放学午饭，连上个厕所都分不开。相叶想起以前在二宫身边的人是自己，现在却已经渐渐变成别人了，心里难受得要命，他不知道是不是自己做错了什么让二宫生气，还是说二宫已经厌烦了和他在一起的日子，反正他们现在就和普通同学没什么分别。

他甚至悲观地想二宫会不会已经不想要这份生日礼物呢？

放学后，相叶一个人去了店里，店员对他早就眼熟的很，知道他终于存够了钱，连忙把那双为他预留的限量版的球鞋拿出来。相叶提着那双球鞋走出店，心情更加复杂。 

他想他也许该和二宫好好谈谈。

相叶把球鞋拿回家，刚准备打电话给二宫的时候，电话就响了，是大野的来电。大野的声音听起来并不精神，这和他平时懒洋洋的状态又似乎有点不一样，相叶有点担心，挂了电话就去找大野。

大野一个人坐在画室里，这些日子以来相叶给他担当模特的画都在这里。他看着它们，突然觉得很惭愧。

他最初只是出于报复的心态才想着去贴广告找模特的。他故意写得很暧昧，说是要肌肉线条分明的Alpha，就是希望有人能吃醋能更加在乎他。他当时挑中相叶的原因也是因为他的腹肌那么出众，相信一定是个荷尔蒙爆表的人。谁知道到了见面他才发现对方是个清纯又单纯的小弟弟。而且相叶真的是为了赚钱才来当模特的，大野更觉得这样的乖宝宝真的无法狠下心来利用，于是就真的把相叶当模特画了一个系列。

画完之后，他发现这个系列的完成度很高，甚至都可以拿去参赛了。但在做这一步之前，他得先征求相叶的同意。

“O酱。”当了大野的模特之后，相叶对美术学院已经日渐熟悉，大野说个地点他都知道是哪。这间画室是他们之前画画常常用到的，是学院里采光最好的房间。

“爱拔酱。”陷在深思里的大野回过神来，“你来了。”

大野的黑眼圈比之前更严重，相叶走过去递给他一罐咖啡。

“提提神。”

相叶看着大野一口气喝了半罐咖啡，喝得太急以至于咳个不停，咳到眼泪都飚了出来。

“O酱怎么了？有什么事我能帮上忙的吗？”

相叶轻拍着他的背顺气。他知道大野有心事，虽然大野一直都没有提过，但他看得出来，只是最初他们不熟，仅仅只是打工的关系，他也不便多嘴。

“没事没事。”大野放下咖啡，拿了张纸巾擦了擦脸。“抱歉，让你看到我这么失态的样子。”

“在朋友面前失态有什么关系？就算我帮不上忙也能当个聆听者啊，我之前不也向你吐了很多苦水吗？你也没有嫌弃我呢。”

大野勉强地挤出笑容，“礼物买了吧？和他怎么样了？”

大野对相叶和二宫的事略知一二，也知道相叶打工是想买生日礼物送给心上人，但两个人却莫名其妙地陷入了冷战中。

“他最近很好。”相叶回想起这阵子二宫对他的不理不睬和对其他人的笑颜如花，他曾发过信息问二宫原委，换来的却是不痛不痒的回答。“大概只是我不太好而已。”

“别这样，相信他收到你的礼物就会明白的。”

大野把这个让两个人越聊越伤感的话题结束掉。他将自己参赛的决定告诉了相叶，相叶对此表示非常赞同，他也期待自己当模特的画作能在比赛里脱颖而出。

和大野告别之后，相叶一个人回了家。他一个人躺在床上，想起大野劝说他要找二宫好好把话谈开，他想这种事总是说起来轻松，做起来却极难。就像大野一样，和自己的恋人樱井翔闹别扭都快两个月了，事情不也毫无进展吗？有些时候，不是谁认错的问题，而是事情到底为什么会出错。

就像他想不明白他和二宫之间到底是怎么出了错，为什么二宫不愿意再理会他了呢？他细细地回想起最近和二宫的点点滴滴，似乎一切是从他去当大野的模特以及那个转学生的出现开始的。

相叶在想自己是不是好心办坏事了，满心想着给二宫一个生日惊喜，但现在两人的关系却越走越远。二宫似乎是躲着他，他也总提不起勇气去找二宫，他们就在胶着中把时间都浪费了。

他其实是在等二宫分化的，虽然他想最终的分化结果怎样都无法动摇他，可是如果贸然告白，二宫心里又会怎么想呢？万一他们属性相同，二宫会接受吗？

他转过头望着那双球鞋，那是二宫很想要的礼物。今年刚出的时候，他看到二宫在橱窗前盯着它，眼神里流露出渴望。他当时就想如果把这双鞋送给二宫当生日礼物的话，二宫一定会很开心的。上一年他在二宫生日那天分化，他看着二宫为他担心着急，他心疼二宫为他所流的每一滴眼泪。他希望只看到二宫的笑容，他做这么多都只是想讨二宫的欢喜，却怎么都没想到会搞成现在这样。

他拿起手机打给二宫，他想把话说开，无论结果怎样，他都想得一个明白。

电话拨了三次，全是响到断线都没有人接。

他把电话放到一旁，等了好一会都没有任何回电，他开始觉得不安。没有接听和回复，这让他忍不住胡思乱想，这不是他所认识的二宫。

他想大野说得对，与其在这里不停地幻想出各种画面，倒不如直接面对面说清楚。他从床上起来，匆忙地朝二宫家跑去。平时步行大概十来分钟的路程在今天用了没多少时间，相叶从未试过如此心急如焚，他有一种不知从何而来的恐惧笼罩全身，这种奇异的感觉从二宫不接他电话开始，到了这一刻，他仍和二宫失联。

“叮咚叮咚叮咚……”相叶一边喘着气一边拼命按门铃。

如果这个世界有神，那神一定会知道他此刻是多么希望开门的人是二宫，然后二宫给他一个有力的爆头，尖着嗓子说他打扰了他玩游戏之类的。

可惜，神大概没有听到他的心声。

开门人是二宫妈妈。

“雅纪？来找小和的吗？他不在呢，他去了斗真家。”

二宫妈妈的话像一把越捅越深的尖刀，狠狠地插在了相叶的心上，每一句都把刀推进到更深的地方，直至血如泉涌。

相叶婉拒了二宫妈妈让他到屋里等二宫回来的好意，在初夏带着热气的微风里拖着脚步往家里走去。

他想一切都晚了。

那个一直都在他身边的二宫已经在不知不觉中离开了，只是他迟钝到现在才发现。

 

5.

二宫坐在生田病床边，这是他第二次看到自己的朋友分化了。上次是相叶在他生日那天在他家分化成Alpha，他当时看着相叶痛苦难受的脸，心里又慌又乱。

这就是进化带来的后果吗？

信息素在分化的最初往往处于失控的状态，相叶自己都控制不了。那天二宫家溢满了相叶的信息素味道——马鞭草。

清新得像柠檬，却不酸不涩，一如相叶其人。

自从相叶分化之后，二宫就在期待着自己，在数不清的夜里，他向上天祈求自己是个Omega。只是又一年将要过去了，他的身体仍毫无动静。

他想在分化之后告诉相叶，他希望成为他的Omega。但在分化之前，他认为自己无法和那些暗暗恋慕相叶的Omega抗衡，所以他只好将那番心情收在心底最深处，和相叶仍与以前一样，以最要好的朋友这个身份相处下去。

到底是从什么时候开始，他们开始渐行渐远的？那个一直在他身边依赖着他的相叶雅纪已经不再需要他了，他看着相叶的成绩节节攀升，不久前的年级测验，相叶已经挤身全年级前二十名，这个进步绝对不止是一点点这么简单。

相叶没告诉过他这是怎么回事，他们似乎回不去过往那种亲密无间的关系了。

二宫不知道怎么办才好，他在接到相叶发来的邮件时甚至不知道该回些什么才对。他无法将自己的心情坦诚告诉相叶，他很害怕这种失去控制的感情，在相叶面前的他越来越不像他了。

二宫等生田家人来了之后便离开。走出医院门口的他终于感觉到了手机的震动，是母亲打来的电话。

母亲告诉他相叶有来过，知道他在斗真家之后就走了。

二宫心一紧，这才注意到手机因为调了静音而错过的未接来电

——全是相叶的电话！

他连忙回拨过去，尽是忙音。

他来不及细想，甚至没有经过他那聪明的脑袋思考，身体已经自发地向相叶家跑去。他不爱锻炼，身体素质一般，虽然医院离相叶家不远，但他却觉得这似乎怎么跑都不见尽头，而他体力渐无。

“哈……哈……”

相叶的家近在咫尺，他却累得背靠着墙喘气。

那个二楼的小阳台是属于相叶的房间，他想起相叶常常站在那里朝他挥手，大嗓门地喊着“Nino！Nino！”，他常常一进门就拍那人的脑袋，抱怨着他让整条街的人都知道他来了。

那人总是笑嘻嘻地说这有什么不好的，全世界都知道我们是最要好的朋友啦。

最要好的朋友……

偏偏他连自己什么时候弄丢了这个人都没有发现。

他决定了，他要告诉相叶，不管未来会是怎样，不管他会是Alpha还是Beta，他都要将此刻的心情告诉相叶。

他拿出钥匙开了门，相叶家里很安静，他父母似乎都不在。二宫轻手轻脚地上了楼，站在相叶房门前，他不知道为什么又胆怯了起来。

相叶的笑颜一再在他眼前出现，让他下定了决心按上门把。门却在那一瞬打开了。

相叶错愕地看着毫无预兆出来在他家的二宫。这是他们陷入莫名其妙的冷战之后二宫第一次主动到他家来。相叶几乎连气都不敢呼出一口，生怕眼前的二宫是个幻象，会被他一口气吹散。

“你——”

“你——”

两人异口同声地想说些什么，又在听到对方开口之后同时噤了声。

相叶看着心心念念的二宫，好一段时间没有单独相处，这让他看到二宫的时候无缘无故地更加紧张了。那些小心思像无数的蚂蚁啃咬着他的心，让他在看到二宫突然出现时无法自如。

“你怎么来了？”

相叶这句话像是挤出来一样，事实上当他看到二宫垂下眉眼轻咬嘴唇的样子，他已经无措到了一定的境界。二宫没有回答他，只是抬起眼望着他，那可怜兮兮的上目线撩得相叶心疼。

他像是突然想明白了些什么一样。他不等二宫回答他便一把将人拉进自己怀里，门吱吱地缓缓关上。

二宫本能地想挣扎，可是相叶抱得让他无法动弹，那丝丝清新的马鞭草香味从相叶身上散发出来，他想自己还要骄傲些什么呢？

这个人自始至终都是这么单纯直接，他那一肚子的花花肠子是相叶这么直率的人所无法猜测的，他必须地说出口才行。

“我……”

相叶抢先一步开了口，二宫只好先听他说。二宫乖乖地窝在自己怀里，那双肉肉的小手揽住他的背，单薄的衣服阻隔不了两人的体温，叠加在一起像是随时都会燃烧的柴木。

“我不知道自己是不是做错了什么惹Nino不高兴了，你最近都不理我。”相叶知道自己嘴巴笨，说不出什么好听的话，词汇也贫乏，可是他还是很想说，把自己最近的心情都说给心上人听。

“你当然有做错！”二宫嘟着嘴发泄自己最近的怨气，“明明是你先不理我的，还恶人先告状！”

相叶本来想反驳说自己明明就常常去找他，也有打电话，是二宫整天只顾着和生田在一起完全没有在意过他。可是二宫那软绵绵的撒娇语气直接把他击溃了。他像以前无数次那样，在二宫的各种攻势下再一次觉得自己做错了。

“我看到你和生田腻在一起就难受。我以为你已经不想和我做朋友了。”

虽然觉得自己也有错，可是相叶还是觉得很委屈，明明只是想给二宫一个惊喜，却怎么都没想到最后被那个生田介入进来，害得两个人都在怨对方。

“我是不想和你做朋友啊。哪有朋友像我们这样天天腻在一起的？这才不是朋友呢！”二宫红着脸，这样不害羞的话他都不知道鼓了多少勇气才说了出口，他偷偷地抬眼瞄了瞄相叶，刚好相叶也低头看他，视线一碰触，他的心跳就又狂又乱。

“我也是，不想和你做朋友。”

相叶想这个世界怎么可能有人能拒绝这样的二宫？那双沾满蜜糖的眼睛眨呀眨地凝视着相叶，相叶那失去控制的心跳和四溢的马鞭草气味早就驱使他的身体先一步行动。

相叶低头亲上了梦寐以求的薄唇，从来没有经验的他在浅浅一碰之后迅速离开。

他的心跳因紧张而更加快速，他看着二宫，在等待审判。

“不想和我做朋友，”二宫低垂着眼，转而又抬起望着相叶。相叶那快速的碰触让他又是意外又是惊喜，虽然有些话还没说出口，但答案似乎都已经在彼此心中了，“那雅纪是想怎样？”

二宫那邀约似的问话让相叶浮想连篇。

想怎样？

他想当他的Alpha！

他想和他在一起！

“想这辈子都和Nino在一起！”

相叶的额头抵着二宫的前额，他们呼出的气息交缠在一起，相叶想再吻一次那双惹人怜爱的唇瓣，已经近在咫尺了，只需要大胆一点点，靠近一点点，相叶想他的耳边一定是有个小天使在不停地无限循环地催促他吻下去，不然为什么他脑子里全是这个念头呢？

二宫甜甜地笑着，似乎是对相叶刚才的回答很是满意。他的手还放在相叶的背上，他知道他们现在的姿势有多暧昧，然而他也不想放手，甚至不愿意拉开一点点的距离。

相叶的吻还是勇敢地落了下来，他们的额发碰在一起，但他们的唇接触得更深。大概是这份心意都藏得太久了，他们肆无忌惮，明明是第一次接吻却无师自通一般地任由舌尖交缠，原本搂在二宫腰上那双属于相叶的手也渐渐不安分起来。相叶摩挲着二宫腰间的软肉，最终大着胆子撩起他的T恤探了进去。

二宫被堵住的嘴发出微弱的呜咽声，这是他第一次发现自己的腰侧原来是这么敏感，而相叶的手又是如此的大，每一寸被相叶抚触的皮肤都像被火点燃了一样，慢慢地烧了起来。相叶仍舍不得松开他的唇，两人纠缠于这个渴望以久的初吻，终于在相叶摸上二宫胸脯的时候，彻底抵挡不住这猛烈快感的二宫还是用力从那个深吻里挣脱了出来。

两人都不停地喘着气，相叶的手没有停下来，二宫被他紧紧扣住腰肢，无法闪躲。

没有分化的人其实像还没长大的孩子，二宫不知道为什么这身体明明如此青涩但又会这么敏感，他有点脱力，但是相叶的手指抚弄他乳粒的感觉实在是让他太舒服了，他无法拒绝。

“哈……嗯……”

二宫那些欲拒还迎的推拒动作在相叶看来全是挑逗勾引。他搂着二宫坐到床上，二宫环着他的脖子，不自觉地挺着胸部方便相叶动作。

“我喜欢小和，好喜欢好喜欢的那种！”

在第二次吻上二宫的时候，相叶闻到了空气中除了他的马鞭草香味之外还飘着淡淡的草莓香。

“好热……”

二宫感觉到有一团火从身体里往外烧，他的体温一向略低，但现在却觉得全身被高温烧得很难受，他的身体软在相叶的怀里，意识渐渐远离。

“小和！小和！”

任凭相叶如何呼喊，在他怀里陷入昏迷的二宫根本无法给他任何回应。

 

6.

相叶终于体会到二宫当初看着他因为分化而被送到医院时的感受了。

害怕到极点，慌乱到极点，无措到极点。

那一刻的他巴不得自己能代替二宫承受分化带来的痛苦，他甚至在想是不是自己太心急所以引发了二宫的分化。

在二宫被推入急诊室的时候，独自一人的他坐在外面，怎么都平静不下来。分化的时候，信息素味道会四散，但由于其不稳定性，所以也无法在第一时间判断其属性，必须送到医院进行详细的检查，到时对因分化而失控的信息素进行稳定。

二宫从急诊室到普通病房，相叶都陪在他身边，寸步不离。

二宫分化为Omega，一个带着甜甜草莓味的Omega。

二宫的家人也来了，相叶只好先回去，等二宫出院之后再去他家看他。他离开前，二宫还在睡觉，那还没来得及剪的头发衬得他的脸又小又白。

这是最好的结局，不是吗？

第二天的早上，相叶是被手机收到邮件的声音吵醒的。二宫将自己已经出院回到家的消息告诉他。

相叶立刻爬起来梳洗换衣服，他把那套他最喜欢的最宝贝的衣服穿上，带着那份昨天还没来得及给二宫看的生日礼物，风风火火地跑到了二宫家里。

二宫妈妈看到相叶很高兴。其实相叶二宫两家人都看对方儿子很满意，只是当时和也还没分化，两个孩子又总是暧昧不明，家长们心里着急，巴不得和也早点分化，两人就可以早点确定关系了。

“小和回到家里又进房睡觉了，可能还是有点累吧。我现在又要去一趟我妈妈那里，他爸爸还在出差赶不回来，能拜托雅纪帮我照顾一下小和吗？”

相叶拍着胸膛保证会好好照料二宫的，事实上他来找二宫绝对不会是想着要现在把人标记之类的事情，他只是想来把上次还没完全说清楚的事好好说完。

二宫的母亲出门之后，家里就安静了下来。

相叶轻轻地把二宫房门打开，二宫睡得很沉，并没有发现相叶进来了。相叶把那双鞋放下，坐到了床边的地毯上。他趴在床沿目不转睛地看着二宫，那人睡着的时候显得更幼，他记得二宫之前向他吐槽过说要在夏天来临的时候剪头发，因为很热。那时他说无论什么时候他都会陪他去。

“等你身体好点我带你去剪头发，不过我还是喜欢你头发长一点，因为这样子显得很可爱。”

相叶压低声量，他温柔地看着熟睡的二宫。他已经很久都没有这样静静地看过二宫了，那个让他百看不腻的人、那个会和他绊嘴的人现在毫不设防地在他面前睡着。他握住二宫的手，遍又一遍地轻轻吻着。

二宫被吻得痒了，在睡梦中忍不住闪躲起来。相叶像是个恶作剧得逞的小孩子，用手糊起二宫的脸来。

“呜……”二宫的手胡乱地挥着，迷迷糊糊间抗议着被骚扰，“讨厌！谁呀！”

相叶被他那软绵绵的声音撩得心动不已，便爬上床去凑近看着他。

二宫从医院回来，认床的他只有在自己的床上才睡得安稳，所以一下子就又睡着了。睡得正是舒服的时候却觉得有人在或轻或重地吻着他的手，痒得他想发火。

等到察觉到一股强大的压迫感在自己身体上方时，那股清新的马鞭草便争先恐后地涌入鼻腔。

他懒洋洋地伸了一个懒腰，睁开眼看到的正在相叶。相叶在他上方撑住身体，他们的距离又近又充满绮丽的暧昧。二宫的心跳突然加快了许多。

“醒了？”

相叶不知道为什么自己的声音会沙哑了起来，他只知道刚睡醒的二宫目光迷离，完全没有了平时的精明样子，下巴那颗小黑痣随着他打哈欠而跳动，让相叶觉得自己的心脏也随着他的动作而忽高忽低。

“你吵醒我了啦。”

二宫假装生气地捏住相叶的鼻子，在相叶喘不过气之前识相地把手松开环上他的脖子。

太好了！上天如他所愿让他成为了Omega，他可以和相叶名正言顺地在一起了！

他昨天在医院醒来时就好想见相叶，可是妈妈告诉他相叶已经回去了。他虽然有点失落，但想想也对，他和他来日方长，不必急在一时。

只是他没想到相叶这么心急，知道他回了家就马上过来了。

两人的身体因二宫的动作又靠得再近了一点。相叶沉下身吻住了让他流连忘返的薄唇，二宫虽然被他的举动吓了一跳，可他对这样的相叶又万分期待。

相叶没像昨天那么猴急，他慢慢地吻着，既温柔又细致，口腔里的软肉都被一一舔舐，二宫觉得头皮发麻，神智昏昏沉沉，他们干燥的唇因唾液而湿润，相叶因此吻得更加动情。他摩挲着二宫的唇瓣，舌尖扫过如同珍珠一样的贝齿，他将二宫拉起来坐在自己腿上，两人的姿势羞耻得要命。

二宫的腿被这样的姿势分开，垂软的性器虽然藏在家居服里，但是仍不时和相叶的触碰在一起，这让他害羞又尴尬，他想挪开一点，但腰肢被相叶搂住根本就动弹不得。

“雅纪，”二宫搞不清自己是不是想拒绝相叶，可是相叶落在自己颈上的吻又湿又软，让他的身体觉得舒服极了，“嗯……哈……”

相叶抬头望着二宫潮红的脸，他发现自己又不受控制了。二宫才刚刚分化，他不能总这样。他硬生生结束掉那个吻，拉开二人间的距离。

“对不起，小和实在是太吸引了，搞得我又忘记我来这里的目的了。”

二宫狐疑地看着相叶下床然后从门边提来一个盒子。

“啊！”几乎是从相叶手里抢过来，二宫看到那个盒子就已经失了控，“这双鞋！”

“喜欢吗？”

相叶觉得很满足，他就是想看到二宫这副惊喜若狂的表情。

“太喜欢了！”

二宫迫不及待地打开盒子把鞋子拿出来穿上。不和不说相叶真的是这个世界上最了解他的人，连鞋子的码数都了如指掌。他穿上后打开衣柜，在里面的全身镜前左照左看。

这是他想要了很久的东西，但由于价格太贵，他一直都只是在经过时看着它，从来都没有想过自己可以真的拥有它。

“真好看！”

相叶站到他旁边，二宫的笑脸让他觉得这阵子的辛苦都是值得的。

“这么贵的鞋子你怎么有钱买的？”

兴奋劲过了之后，二宫想到一个很重要的问题。

“我前阵子就是为了赚钱而去了打工。”

“打工？”

相叶拉着二宫坐到床上，将自己为了要存钱买生日礼物而去了大野那里当模特的事细细说来。二宫听完才知道相叶最近这阵子在搞什么，他以为相叶一直在躲自己，却不知道原来对方是在为自己精心炮制惊喜，他被感动得不知道该说什么才好。

“小和？”二宫垂下头沉默不语，把相叶狠狠地吓住了。他拿捏不准二宫心里在想什么，是不是不高兴他为了买生日礼物而去打工，还是因为别的什么原因。

二宫紧紧地抓住睡衣的衣角，像是下定了决心一样，突然将相叶抱住。

“小和——”

相叶还没说完的话全部被二宫堵在了嘴里，他重心不稳所以轻易地被二宫推倒在床上，他怕二宫摔着于是紧紧抱住二宫的腰，失去主导权的他被二宫吻得说不出话来。

“要不要做？”

望着相叶红润的唇，二宫知道自己的也好不到哪去。他鼓起心底的勇气说出的这句话已经令他脸红心跳了，相叶惊讶地看着他的眼睛，这样让他更加害羞。

“不做就算了！”

俯在相叶身上的他正想抽身离开，却被相叶抱得更紧。

“真的可以吗？”

相叶撑起身子，二宫坐在他大腿上，二人的私密处更加贴近。相叶惊喜若狂，但还是一再小心翼翼地确认。

“医生说如果要标记最好再等等，让信息素更稳定些才可以，”二宫的眼神左右游移，那模样更显可爱，“但如果是做的话，是没问题的。”

最后两句话的声音小得很，可相叶听得清清楚楚。他兴奋地凑近二宫后颈的腺体，闻着那醉人的香甜草莓味，忍不住伸出舌头舔了上去。

“嗯……”

二宫被刺激得扭着身体闪躲，但相叶的力量一直比他强，他的腰本来就被相叶的大手扣住动弹不得，现在他的挣扎更是让两人的性器隔着衣服在重重摩擦，相叶那早已勃起的性器在紧身的牛仔裤里显得更粗更大。

“小和你真好，我本来想自己去厕所解决掉就好了。”

相叶把二宫的腺体舔得发红，草莓味在房间里四处飘溢。二宫本来也是想着要不用手帮相叶解决吧，但是一想到这个人为了自己做了那么多，心里面对他的喜欢就怎么都压不下来，如果不是医生叮嘱他至少得一个月后才可以标记的话，他会愿意在这一刻让自己成为相叶的Omega。

“你，你先去锁门。”

二宫知道母亲正在去外婆家的路上，父亲因公事又出了差，但以防万一还是让相叶把门锁住比较好。

相叶不情不愿地放开怀里的恋人，快速地去把房门锁好。

相叶的马鞭草香味也在引诱着二宫，二宫让他坐在床边，乖巧地跪在他的双腿之间。相叶忍不住胡思乱想，他不确定二宫要做什么，可他又期待着二宫是不是会做他猜想的那件事。

二宫低头把相叶牛仔裤的拉链拉开，相叶那条天蓝色的内裤早已经鼓起一个大包。他用那双温柔的汉堡手轻轻地揉搓，那器官变得更大。

相叶不可思议地看着二宫，他从未想过有一天他会用这个角度来欣赏二宫。二宫身上穿的是很可爱的小熊图案的睡衣，那些扣子没完全扣好，最上面的两颗不知道什么时候已经解开了，从相叶的视角可以一眼将他的胸前风光一览无遗。

二宫将相叶的裤子脱下，他喜欢的男人有一双笔直有力的双腿，腿间那代表着男性Alpha的性器正张牙舞爪地硬挺着。二宫有点恐惧，但更多的是期待与渴望。他慢慢地握了上去，却被那高温烫得心里发毛。他俯下身吻上那紫红色的柱身，舌尖在龟头处轻轻地舔了舔。相叶虽然很容易出汗，可每次都会清洁得干干净净才来找他，连性器都没有难闻的气味。

二宫将那肉棒含住，他听到相叶的喘息声，他抬起眼，刚好和相叶对视。二宫大概永远都不知道自己的那纯真无邪的上目线有多么令人疯狂。

相叶从没尝试过被口交，也没想过二宫愿意做这种事，那温热的口腔令他爽得头皮发麻，他想用力在二宫口中冲撞，可又怕把第一次为他做这种事的二宫吓到。

二宫的嘴那么小，那根又粗又长的肉棒把他的口腔塞得满满，在他卖力吮吸的时候还能看到那狰狞的形状。

相叶用脚趾刮弄着二宫的胸部，那睡衣太单薄了，根本抵挡不住这种挑逗，乳头立刻就硬了起来。

“呜呜……”

二宫被刺激得有点难受，他感觉身后那个小穴正慢慢变得润滑，他的身体燥热不堪。相叶用性器堵住他的嘴不让他发出声音，这让他无处发泄更加难受。

二宫揉着相叶那两颗胀大的小球，相叶的信息素让刚分化的他意识昏沉，他越发卖力地吞吐着怒张的肉棒，小孔流出来的腺液让他身心兴奋，他的舌头舔弄着茎身的血管，身后小穴流出来的淫液已经把睡裤打湿了。

二宫的口腔实在是太舒服了，相叶为免自己射在他口中，把人捞上来抱在怀里。他伸手从二宫内裤摸进去，触手一片粘腻。

“原来小和已经这么湿了。”

相叶说这话时的口气让二宫觉得他工口得和一只发情的兔子一样，他的身体这么诚实让他又害羞又无措。他稚嫩的性器也硬了起来，因为坐姿的关系和相叶的碰个正着。他低喘着，努力消化着这初次的性体验。

“讨厌……”在相叶把舌头钻进他耳洞时，二宫只来得及逞强地骂了这么一句便忍不住轻轻发抖起来。

相叶把二宫下身的衣物全数剥个干净，他无意间看到二宫刚才打开的全身镜正好对着他们。他恶作剧地将怀里人转了个圈，让二宫好好欣赏自己沉溺的媚态。

“小和你看。”

相叶又叼着二宫柔弱敏感的耳垂亲吻，他知道彼此都是第一次，于是小心翼翼地帮二宫扩张。二宫抬眼看到镜中的自己，当下羞耻得想逃。

他的双腿打开到最大的程度，他的性器硬梆梆地在两腿间挺立着，龟头上的小口流着腺液，湿得一塌糊涂的小穴正在卖力地吮吸着相叶的手指，一如他刚才替相叶口交时一样。

“关上！”

相叶的手指正灵活地玩弄着他的小穴，他很艰难才说出话来，他不敢再望向镜中的自己，他不曾想像过自己会这么淫荡，将自己的私处这样大大敞开任由别人把玩，尽管这个人是他喜欢了很久的相叶。

“没什么好害羞的，我是属于小和的Alpha，以后会标记小和的人是我，所以只要小和觉得舒服就可以了。”相叶又再加了一根手指，小穴的淫水已经多到滴在地板上了，他亲吻着二宫让他身心放松，“小和这个样子我好喜欢，实在是太让人兴奋了。”

二宫困惑地看着他，任由他的动作越来越快，他摩挲着相叶的脸，他从他如小鹿一般的眼睛里看到了满满的爱意。

他们都不过是个十来岁的少年，对彼此的喜欢早已日积月累超过界线，相叶的情话更如一记强心针，让二宫彻底接受身为Omega在性事上的放浪形骸。

“啊！哈……哈……”

二宫在相叶撸上他的性器时颤抖着射了出来，精液和淫水混在一起，他的下身一片泥泞，耻毛湿成一团粘在一块。

他仰着头倚在相叶怀里平复气息，相叶被他高潮的模样勾动，抽出手指便将自己等候已久的肉棒捅了进去。

 

第一次做爱的两个人都不知道怎么控制身体，相叶一下子进入到最深处，差点就碰到了生殖腔，他慌张地退出一点，然后扶着二宫的腰慢慢地抽插了起来。

相叶欣赏着镜中二宫迷离的眼神，那张诱人的小嘴半张，他低头又吻了上去。他的手上尽是二宫的精液和淫水，他将这些又全部抹在了二宫身上，二宫的身体轻微地发着颤，小穴把相叶的大肉棒咬得

紧紧的，每一下的进出都带出些许粉色嫩肉，润滑的淫水被拍打得滋滋作响。

“舒服……啊哈……再快点……”

二宫忍不住追求快感，双手玩起自己的乳头来。相叶看见二宫毫不掩饰，于是帮着他揉弄胸部，捏起那可怜兮兮的乳头来回拉扯，那种隐隐作痛的感觉加深了快感，二宫才射完没多久的性器又硬了起来。

小穴里的敏感点被相叶撞到，二宫被激得全身猛地发抖。

“是不是这里？”相叶用力捏住二宫肿大的囊袋，怀里那个已经被操得失神的人儿在快感里早就泪流满面。

“呜呜……”

二宫的身体配合着摇摆起来，他已经不知道该怎么回答了，相叶的肉棒像打桩机一样狠狠地撞进他的身体，龟头一直在敏感点上碾压，他像有电流通过身体一般，痉挛着不停收缩后穴。

相叶的性器很大，肠道的媚肉像小嘴一样亲吻吮吸着它，像是要把它的形状牢牢记着一般。

二宫扭过头主动亲吻相叶，他们紧紧纠缠在一起。相叶偶尔看到镜中的他们，心满意足地笑了。

二宫是他的，他也只属于二宫。

在快要射精的时候，相叶把性器拔了出来。他还不能标记二宫，更不能让现在的二宫怀上宝宝。

可是被信息素影响的Omega已经失去全部理智，二宫的小穴因为相叶的动作而空虚了起来，他被本能驱动，转身跪在地上含住相叶的性器，相叶没料到他会这样，重新坠入温柔乡的肉棒不受控制地射了出来，浓浓的精液把二宫的口腔灌满。

相叶的气息有点不稳，他深呼吸了几下，然后发现二宫楚楚可怜地看着他，下身的性器还硬着，淫水也还在流，他当下就明白了。

“我来让小和舒服。”

他把二宫抱到床上，掰开他的腿，低头就舔上二宫的后穴。粗糙的舌面灵巧地刺激着还在求操弄的小穴，相叶吻着那个诱人的小口，不停涌出的淫水带着草莓的香甜，味道好极了。

“啊……啊……雅纪……”

二宫被舔得好爽，淫水全被相叶吸掉，放肆地尖声浪叫，最后被相叶用口交的方式嘬得他射了出来。

相叶将脱力的二宫抱起到浴室清理干净，这段日子里那悬着不安的心情终于在这场性爱里落了地，他们彼此约定，从今以后百分百的信任对方。

 

7.

确认了恋爱关系的两人将对彼此的心结通通毫无保留地说了出来。在得知生田的真正身份之后，相叶更是自嘲不已。

原来生田是二宫表弟松本润的意中人，只是因为生田还没分化，松本此刻在外国留学，所以本来就疼爱松本的二宫就爱屋及乌地分外照顾他了。

他们都因为太过在乎对方而搞出了一个又一个误会与心结，幸好这些最后都在解释清楚之后变成了浮云通通消散。

“小和要不要去看我当模特的画？”

相叶从衣袋里拿出大野给他的画展门票。大野的画在比赛里得了奖，所以他给了相叶两张得奖画展的门票，希望相叶能带上恋人前来观赏。

二宫看着精美的门票，点了点头。他也想去看看那个艺术生，说到底，他还是有点在意，毕竟大部分的艺术生都是样子漂亮身材正点的Omega。他觉得自己不差，但还是要把微小的可能性杜绝掉。

画展那天，二宫告诉相叶，松本回国了，晚上一起吃晚饭。

“这是四人约会吗？”

相叶的大手又糊过来了，二宫在想自己为什么总是对他没辙呢？

是因为喜欢他吧？

嗯，一定是这样！

“啰嗦！”

二宫尖着嗓子反驳，他的耳朵红了。和相叶虽然是还没标记，但双方已经确立了恋爱关系，现在的他们歪腻得让旁观者深感不适，包括生田在内。

相叶灵活地躲过二宫的拳头攻击，笑嘻嘻地将人揽入怀里。二宫今天虽然只是简单的T恤牛仔裤，可是在他看来，自家恋人无论怎样穿都好看得不得了。而他为了配合二宫，也选了款式近似的T恤和颜色款式一横一样的牛仔裤，情侣感十足。

二宫也不是真的想挣脱开来，这种小打小闹他俩从小就习惯，只是现在转变成带着恋爱独特的感觉，让他害羞之余还是未能完全习惯。

两人坐上前往画展地点的公交车，在车的最后面找到了一个双人座。相叶牵紧二宫的手，窗外的风景在后退，阳光像流动的瀑布在二宫的头发上淌过，他趁二宫不注意时偷偷亲了亲他的脸颊。

“喂！”二宫红着脸低声抗议，“你今天偷袭我好多次了！”

“因为小和太可爱了嘛！”

相叶那理所当然的口气让二宫心甜之余又无力反驳。他们坐在最后排，这些小动作根本不会有人看到，于是他也大胆了起来。他把自己窝在相叶怀里，任由那长长的头发蹭弄着相叶的脖子，他从背包里拿出掌机玩了起来。

相叶调整了一下自己的姿势好让二宫倚得更舒服。他享受被二宫依赖的感觉，二宫的头发还没有时间去剪，而这阵子学校的测验特别多，二宫又才刚适应分化后的身体反应，他舍不得让这个人儿辛苦一点点。

“小和。”

“嗯。”

“看完画展要不去剪个头发吧，之前说过要陪你的。”

“哼！”二宫按下暂停键，“你也知道你欠了我很多哦！”

“以后慢慢还嘛。”相叶凑到他耳边，“反正我这一生都是你的，我会将欠你的慢慢还给你。还是说不还比较好呢？让你这辈子都当我的债主，你觉得呢？”

“不要脸！”二宫红着脸在他唇上啄下一个吻。“还清了也不准离开我！”

相叶牵着二宫的手走入展馆。大野的画总共有五幅，画上都是相叶。

“好厉害！”二宫站在其中一幅画前，“暗恋？”

“相叶君这个表情，我可是画了很久呢。”

大野早就看到相叶了，相叶身旁那个可爱的男生估计就是相叶暗恋很久的那个人。相叶为他们做了介绍，大野解说起这幅得奖作品的来历。

“这幅画名叫暗恋，我在画的时候，请相叶君想着自己最喜欢的人，我想他那时想的一定是二宫君你了。”

大野少有地穿了西装，俊俏之余显出几分成熟，二宫心中的警铃响了起来，牵着相叶的手不自觉地用力。

“他有来吗？你们还在冷战吗？”相叶四周看看，没看到大野之前提过的那人。

“他来了。”大野的言语间有着一丝甜蜜，“有些话还是得说出来才能让对方明白自己。”

“智君。”

相叶和二宫顺着大野的目光望过去，一个穿着迷彩服的帅气男子正提着一盒蛋糕朝大野走过来。

“我来介绍一下。”大野挽上那人的手臂，“这是我男朋友樱井翔，他就是我这次的模特相叶雅纪，旁边的是他的男朋友二宫。”

相叶和二宫这才知道大野和樱井冷战的原因是由于大野需要画人体画参赛，却没有选择樱井作为模特。樱井对此无法理解，两人便开始冷战了。

樱井是一间大公司的主管，他是抱着结婚的念头和大野交往的，结果自己男朋友不想再找自己当模特，这让他很生气。

大野却觉得樱井根本就不明白艺术为何物，他这一生不可能只有樱井一个模特，如果樱井不明白他不理解他，那他们还要怎么一起走下去？

就是这样的原因让他们互不理睬，大野一气之下就张贴了找模特的告示，于是便有了和相叶认识的契机。

最后两人还是觉得要打开心扉和对方好好谈谈，这一谈，冷战也结束了，感情也回来了。

二宫在听完大野的故事之后，暗暗松了一口气。两人牵手逛了一圈画展，向大野道别之后，他们就离开了。

在排队等车的时候，他抬头看向相叶，恰好相叶也低头看他。

“雅君。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，就是想叫一下你。”

“小和。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，就是想叫一下你。”

“幼稚！”

二宫总是嘴硬心软，虽然总是嘴上不饶人，但内心有多柔软，相叶一清二楚。

“去剪头发吧？剪完我们去吃蛋糕？”

相叶扣紧二宫的手，一双手甩呀甩的，这举动像极了两个小孩子。

“好啊！”

你陪我去剪发，我陪你吃蛋糕，漫漫人生若有伴相陪，幸福永不会缺席。

 

END


End file.
